


Deserves Better

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (it all resolves nicely)!, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: Burnet gets jealous and needs some reassurance from her fiancé. Will she be okay? Will they break up?...yes. Of course she will. And no, of course they won't.(Another deleted scene from my main fic, Just Like Heaven/Spinning on That Dizzy Edge)!





	Deserves Better

Burning, white-hot jealousy that was so strong it felt tangible.

_“She’s so tall.”_

_“She’s such a talented trainer.”_

_“She’s got such long hair.”_

_“She’s so confident and pretty.”_

_“She’s a REGIONAL CHAMPION.”_

_"SHE'S EVEN EXPLORED AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION."_

Burnet silently sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching an intense televised battle between a tall, thin woman with blonde hair, and a solidly built man in a lab coat and snapback. 

After putting up a fight and hanging on for as long as he could with his incineroar, he was soundly beaten. 

His sheepish but happy face grinned at the camera, and he walked over to give the woman a high five and firm handshake. 

The look in his eyes when he pulled away from the woman made Burnet’s stomach ice up. 

It was respect. 

Admiration.

_“…a small crush.”_

Burnet huffed defeatedly and turned off the tv. 

She silently burrowed into the blanket. 

Her stomach felt empty. 

The light slowly faded from the room as the sun went down.

She fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Psst. Honey!”

_ A dream of being alone. Empty.  _

_ Nothingness. _

She silently shifted against the gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey honey! Wake up! Did ya eat yet? I’m home!” 

She slowly opened her eyes. 

She looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes, and a wide grin. 

“Did you watch the exhibition match? I did really well against Cynthia! She kicked my butt after snorlax got ko’d, but I held my own against a regional champ! It was great! She’s so good!…” 

Burnet stared up at Kukui with empty eyes. 

He trailed off. 

“…honey?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad you had a good time,” she said in a soft monotone. 

“It was fun, yeah. But what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Kukui whined softly and patted her shoulder gently but urgently. 

“Get up! I wanna take you out to dinner!” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“But…honey!” 

“I just want to go back to sleep.” 

“But…it’s not even eight on a Friday night!”

His eyes widened.

“Are you sick? Do you need soup? Medicine? A back rub?”

_“Don’t cry…don’t cry…don’t cry…”_

A tear slid down Burnet’s cheek. 

“…oh no. Honey, no, don’t.”

Burnet silently stared at the wall.

“I’ll do anything to make you happy again. What do you need? I don’t…I don’t know what to do,” Kukui said, his voice starting to rise in panic.

Burnet shook her head and wiped at the salty tear trail. 

“Leave me alone, please.”

Kukui stared for a moment, his eyes wide and upset. 

“Okay. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

He got up off of the couch and slumped out of the living room.

Burnet stared at the wall for a bit longer.

She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep again. 

Her whirling thoughts made it hard to even keep her eyes closed. 

_“He deserves better.”_

_“She would be better.”_

_“I’m talentless. And a big immature baby.”_

She sniffled and opened her eyes into dusky darkness.

She glanced up to see Kukui peeking around the corner of the doorway, watching her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want food? Or a back rub or something?” he asked quietly.

“I’m really sorry,” she said, still emotionless and flat. “I’m sad.” 

“I know. I wanna help.”

“You can’t always help.” 

“I know I can’t. But I still wanna try to make it even a little bit better.” 

Burnet quietly shuffled in the blanket. 

“Fine. Maybe takeout.” 

“I’ll get your favorite. Whatever you want.” 

He laughed softly. 

“Remember? In the apartment? This reminds me of that weekend after you broke up with-“ 

He stopped short. 

“I…probably shouldn’t remind you of that right now.”

“It’s fine.”

“Anyway…uhh…”

His eyes widened.

“Are you mad at me? Is that why you’re sad?” 

“No.” 

“Did I do something wrong? I’m really sorry, I don’t wanna make you sad-“ 

“STOP!” Burnet shouted, her fists clenching the blanket in a death grip. “I CAN’T HANDLE THAT RIGHT NOW.” 

Kukui stepped back, his eyes wide and hurt. 

They silently stared at each other across the dim living room.

_“…I bet she wouldn’t hurt his feelings like that.”_

“…I’m really sorry,” Burnet muttered. 

“It’s…it’s okay. I won’t take it personally. But…do you…umm…you still…”

A long, uncomfortable silence floated in the humid air. 

“You still want to marry me, right?” 

Burnet’s head snapped up. 

“You want to break up with me?” she whispered. 

“What? Of course not! I’m worried _you_ wanna break up with _me_ …because…and you promised…”

He sniffled.

“…you promised you’d tell me if I ever did anything wrong,” he said in a small voice. 

Burnet’s heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. 

“I…I…”

Something snapped.

She burst out in tears and everything came flooding out in an explosion. 

“I didn't tell you that you did something wrong because you didn’t do anything wrong I’m the one who did something wrong this was a horrible week I’m so sad because I kept messing up the figures on this one experiment and I had to have a freaking undergrad fix the math for me which was self-esteem hit number one and then I started feeling sad because I haven’t been able to bring myself to get back into battling even though I really want to but I’m too old to pick it up again and it’s way too late to start over and then I watched how good you are and…and…and…” 

She blankly stared at the wall, her chest heaving.

“You deserve to be with someone better. Someone into the same things you are. Someone as talented as you are," she gasped. 

She sniffled.

“You deserve better.” 

Kukui stared at her, completely gobsmacked. 

“I…what??? Who’d be better than the girl of my dreams? And my best friend?” he asked in a confused and quiet voice. “I'm sorry it was a bad week, and I'll totally help you get into battling if you're itching to try it! But sheesh, honey! I think you’re smart and fun and sexy and-"

“I’m not.”

“I wish you thought you were as great as I think you are.” 

Burnet hiccuped. 

“But there are such amazing people out there! Like…Cynthia.” 

Kukui cocked his head.

“…so?”

“So…don’t you…wouldn’t you rather…have ended up with someone like her?” 

Kukui’s eyes widened as a sudden realization slammed into his brain. 

“Oh.” 

He pointed at an empty spot on the couch and raised his eyebrows.

Burnet nodded.

He sat down and patted at Burnet’s calf while he figured out what to say. 

“I mean…yeah, she’s really strong. And nice. And cute. And I could imagine being really interested if I was single. But I’m engaged to you for a reason. You blow everyone else out of the water! I'd pick the cute white haired scientist any day of the week!” 

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

“Plus…what about that little crush you have on…you know.” 

Burnet squeaked. 

“But…it’s just a stupid little celebrity crush…it means absolutely nothing.”

“You mean you wouldn’t leave me for him? And you don’t like him better than me?”

He pouted theatrically. 

“What if he showed up at your lab to propose to you? With flowers and chocolates?” 

“I would laugh really hard? And be really flattered but say no???” 

Kukui gasped sardonically. 

“But what if he offered you a night of hot, steamy-“

“KUKUI!!!”

“…but seriously, he’d be quite a catch for you, yeah? He’s better than me!”

“Of course he isn’t! He's really hot and nice and tough, but I don’t know anything else about him! That’s…really dumb…”

Burnet trailed off and gave Kukui a sheepish and exasperated look.

"...dammit."

He smirked harder.

“Exactly. It’s just a stupid little crush. Not a mind-blowing relationship with the smartest, nicest, strongest, cutest, and most important person in my life. How I feel about you isn’t even in the same ballpark as a small crush. It's like...”

Kukui thought for a minute.

"Lemme hit you with this. She's a star. So are the other people who might make ya feel a little jealous sometimes." 

He brushed a strand of hair off of Burnet's forehead.

"You're a star too. But you're not just a dinky little star. You're the brightest and most important star in the sky!"

Burnet huffed. 

"...the sun?" 

Kukui grinned. 

"Stars are pretty, but when the sun's up you can't even see them, yeah?"  

“…that's a nice metaphor. But she’s really, really pretty.” 

“Uhh…yeah, she is. So?” 

“…I wish I was hot like her.”

Kukui snorted. 

He leaned over to nuzzle Burnet’s neck.

“The hell you talking about? She’s got nothing on you,” he breathed against her skin. 

Burnet felt the universe shift and tilt around her. 

Kukui nudged her in the side. 

She finally moved aside to let him lay against her on the couch. 

He gently kissed her neck and sighed happily. 

“You smell good,” he murmured. 

He ran a hand up her side where her tank top was riding up her midriff. 

“You’re so soft.”

He nuzzled the crook of her neck. 

“You’ve got hella pretty eyes.” 

She sighed involuntarily as he clutched her waist.

“…and your voice is amazing.” 

“…what? Really?” 

“Yeah. I kinda like listening to your podcast lectures. While I’m on the computer.” 

“What?!”

He kissed her neck again. 

“I…catch all of them,” he confessed sheepishly, his lips brushing her skin. “Even though the subject’s way over my head. Just to listen to your voice.” 

Burnet’s stomach clenched. 

“I…didn’t know.” 

“Well, now ya do.” 

Kukui kissed a trail up her neck and across her cheek.

He stopped at her mouth and started pecking at her with small kisses. 

Burnet sighed against his lips. 

“I’m so sorry I got mad and yelled.” 

“You were sad and hurt. You didn’t mean it. And you deserved to get answers and reassurance outa me if you needed it, yeah?” 

“Doesn’t excuse it. You were trying to help.” 

Kukui grinned.

“Totally forgive the hurt feelings. I’m just glad you’re smiling again.” 

“Umm…I think I’m finally hungry,” Burnet admitted softly. 

Kukui laughed and hugged her.

“Coming right up, cutie. You also get that back rub I kept offering.” 

He got up and left the room in search of his cell phone. 

“The usual? From our usual place?” he yelled from the kitchen.

Burnet sat up. 

She turned on the lights. 

Golden light flooded the room, making it immediately bright and cozy. 

“…yes. And something chocolate for dessert.” 

“Was already gonna do that! Natch!” 

Burnet smiled goofily.

As she listened to Kukui place the order, she picked up her work tablet and started brainstorming a new experiment.

She also bookmarked a guide for adult beginners to battling.  

**Author's Note:**

> Another vent piece/deleted scene! Hopefully you guys are okay with all the works I've been tossing into the sumo and dreamz tags! I really enjoy writing these guys, and hope you guys are enjoying the stuff I've been sharing!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope your week is good!


End file.
